


You Can Rule My World

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, well i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 2: Sky Day [Dragon AU| Royalty AU]Hibari’s nose scrunched up at that, but he didn’t say anything. He merely scoffed and walked forward, heading back into the castle. “Fon is in the library.”Reborn hummed, tipping his fedora forward slightly to cover his eyes. “Grazie, Hibari.” Hibari scoffed again.





	You Can Rule My World

Reborn paused and took a step back. Just as he did, a man jumped down from the roof and landed on the spot he had once stood. Amused, Reborn watched as the other straighten, eyes tinted with bloodlust, teeth showing as he smirked. “Good day, Hibari. What pleasure do I own to have you visiting ol’ me?”

The skylark scoffed and rushed forward, tonfa out. He aimed for the head, but Reborn side-stepped and dodged it, hands blocking the other that aimed for his abdomen. Swinging his whole body, Hibari made a round house kick that was too fast for the older man to dodge. Reborn did manage to block the heaviest of the blow, however.

Without wasting any time, he grabbed Hibari’s shirt and threw him over his shoulder. Jumping away from the swinging tonfa as Hibari did a 360, he pulled out his gun and aimed at the skylark’s head just as Hibari had rushed forward, spikes from his tonfa digging into the crook of Reborn’s neck.

The two stared into each other’s eyes, knowing that it was a draw. A stalemate. Reborn broke the tension first with a smirk and they both jumped away at the same time.

Reborn clicked the safety on his gun back on and kept it back into his holster as Hibari swung his tonfa once before keeping it wherever he kept it. “Well that was fun.” Reborn sang, a hand shoved into his dress pants’ pocket.

Hibari rolled his eyes. “No, it was not.” He glared. “You held back.”

Reborn hummed, tapping his chin. “Maybe I did.” He chuckled lowly. “But that goes the same to you, Kyouya~”

Hibari’s nose scrunched up at that, but he didn’t say anything. He merely scoffed and walked forward, heading back into the castle. “Fon is in the library.”

Reborn hummed, tipping his fedora forward slightly to cover his eyes. “ _Grazie_ , Hibari.” Hibari scoffed again.

Reborn didn’t mind and headed up to the library, ignoring the guards and knights as they greeted him along the way. He knew the castle ground by heart now, having to venture in it for years now. He knew it by heart, just as how he did to his own place. He could even walk around with his eyes close.

“Yo.” He greeted, pushing the heavy door of the library open to find Fon lounging on the sofa, reading a scroll. Fon lit up upon his appearance and placed down the scroll. “Reborn! What brings you here?”

Reborn shrugged, plopping down beside the man, arms on the backrest. “No reason. I’m bored.” Fon gave him an unconvinced look, but he was still smiling, clearly happy that the other was here. 

Fon shook his head and leaned back. “Don’t you need to train Tsunayoshi?” Reborn shrugged. “Day off. That brat is hanging out with his friends.” Fon hummed. He shuffled closer to Reborn and leaned his head against his shoulder. He grabbed the scroll and started reading it again. He knew that the other was reading as well, but he didn’t mind even though it was a secret scroll. He trusts Reborn.

The two of them sat in silence, reading. It wasn’t until they heard a distant rings of bell did they looked up from the scroll. They both looked towards the window just as a black cat jumped in, a small bell attached to its neck.

“Kuro, there you are.” Fon put away the scroll neatly and went to scoop up his cat. The cat meowed and rubbed against his chin, purring. Fon chuckled as he walked back to Reborn and sat down, closer to the other man this time.

“Hey, Menace. Long time no see.” Reborn scratched the underside of the feline’s chin as Fon shot him a disapproving look. “Don’t call Kuro Menace.” Reborn raised both of his hands up with a mocking smirk as the other shook his head in exasperation.

“Just saying, it suits him.” He could still remember the cat disturbing their time together, taking away Fon’s attention from him. It was childish of him, he know, but let him have his fun, dammit.

Fon huffed. Reborn chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the other and brought him closer until he was leaning against his chest, arms around his waist. He placed his head on his shoulder, breathing in the other’s natural scent. He could feel himself relaxing, slumping slightly on Fon. He sighed languidly.

“Miss you.” He placed a peck on the other’s neck as Fon hummed, rubbing his cheeks against his. “I miss you too.” He smiled. He twisted himself slightly and kissed Reborn’s nose.

Reborn gave him an amused look. He leaned up and captured his lips, kissing him deeply. The two of them were lost in their own world until Kuro meowed, pawing their cheeks, that they pulled apart. Reborn gave the black cat a scathing look, which Kuro returned with an innocent tilt of head and meowed. Fon laughed, patting it. 

He leaned his head back and buried his face at the crook of Reborn's neck, humming. He sighed. Reborn stroked his hair gently, pecking his head. "What is it, my king?"

Fon made a sound at the back of his throat at that, loving the way he called him that. "It's nothing. I'm still no king, Reborn." 

"Maybe, but you'll always be my king, my  _world_." He smiled, kissing Reborn's Adam apple. 

"Then you're my heart, my soul." Their eyes met as they kissed again. Kuro, decided that it was tired and curled himself up on Fon's lap, ignoring its humans kissing. 

" _Ti Amo._ "

" _我爱你_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N= Welp. Day one was Angst and now its Fluff heckk-
> 
> Reborn and Fon are childhood friends, so is Tsuna and Hibari. And Tsuna is Reborn's cousin who's the prince to Vongola while Fon and Hibari are siblings. Reborn's a Duke. (Pst I've little to no idea about royalty hierarchy and all. I googled for the next one after Prince/princess)
> 
> Fun fact= Fon's coronation is in a week's time. 
> 
> Fun Fact= Reborn and Fon are engaged :3
> 
> Grazie means thank you in Italian while Ti Amo and 我爱你 means I love you in Italian and Chinese respectively. 
> 
> Fun Fact= Fon has two pets, one is Lichi, our precious lil monkey, and another one is the cat Kuro, who always disappear. Lichi was with Hibari that time.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
